


Flower Petals and Blood Chapter 6

by BrownHairedDork



Series: Flower Petals and Blood [6]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, Hanahaki Disease, Just frustration and Sadness, Light Angst, Perhaps just graphic detail of vomit or choking, death mention, mention of choking, more sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21525046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownHairedDork/pseuds/BrownHairedDork
Summary: Previously On Flower Petals and Blood Chapter 5:“May I help you?” You said, voice holding a bit of irritation. Your eyebrows twitched when Tex didn’t respond but instead looked over your shoulder to see Tucker standing in the background. You hoped he managed to extinguish that heated look already, you didn’t need Texas to ask you why the male looked like that.“We need to talk,” Texas spoke her gaze still glued to Tucker before her helmet tilted to now turn to face you once more. Your veins froze to icicles under your skin, and your eyes narrowed when she continued. “Alone.”
Relationships: Chex, Lavernius Tucker/Reader, Leonard Church / Reader
Series: Flower Petals and Blood [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1000362
Kudos: 13





	Flower Petals and Blood Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! HEY! What is happening my dudes, I am back finally from the busy life of college to upload with a longer chapter of this ongoing series. I'm so happy y'all have supported and commented, even sent me messages of how amazing the series is so far! 
> 
> Thank you for the support and love <3

"What’s your _deal_?“ You complained, your feet were trying to plant on the metal flooring of the base and then on the ground when you were dragged outside the base.

Your voice was high pitched and annoyed, as you if you had every right to be a bit whiny towards another soldier. The black-armored clad female had dragged you from your doorway, leaving behind Tucker to talk to you in private. The sun beat down on to your bear head and already sweat was working its way to dampen the back of your neck and back itself. It seemed to only get hotter in Blood Gulch around ‘summertime’, you had a way of telling when the 'seasons’ changed due to the slight difference in this area.

"Whatever you could have said, you couldn’t have said in front of your other teammate.” You bit out, as the grip on your wrist grew tighter. _Oh right,_ you forgot to mention how she had held you by the arm like a child who was in trouble, then dragged you away. She should have just grabbed you by the ear and scolded you just to further add on to your embarrassment.

“This isn’t about him, this is far from him. Who you do on your own time in none of my concern. He’s not even my teammate, to begin within the first place, I’m just hired to be here to replace Church’s death.” Tex stated, her hand had pulled you harshly forward as the two of you wandered behind the back of the Blue base.

How quick she practically threw you ahead of her had your head spin slightly as you fought to gain your balance against the quick moment of momentum. Was a conversation that serious that she had to be that bitch to pull you away from- .. from. Well, what did she step in on back there? Were you going to do something with Tucker? You couldn’t even remember, the moment he set his hands on you. Your body burst into flames of heat and some tingly feeling that left your mind dazed beyond compare. You were on fire and he added more gasoline to the bonfire that screamed in your chest. He burned the bright petals away and let you live. Maybe you were just pent up and Tucker was your only scapegoat. Did you like him? Maybe. He was good-looking, funny when he wasn’t talking about his dick, and caring. He worried over your condition and in that one spare intimate moment, you could feel the ache in your lungs. He made you feel, normal. Tucker made you _feel_ something other than pain and for one painstakingly moment as the world around you spun. Maybe he was something you needed in your life.

“Something is off about you,” Texas spoke once you gained your bearings, her voice brought on that itchy feeling to your chest. Her voice was nails on a chalkboard and that yanked you out of your glazed over attention.

‘ _Gee Tex,_ as if puking up petals wasn’t off enough. What do you want? A fucking billboard so you can see it easier instead of looking down at me from your god damn high horse named Church?’ You thought to yourself.

Acid burned in your throat as you bit down on your tongue. You swallowed the sharp acidic tang that tried to push its way past your teeth in word vomit or actual vomit. Your breath left in a quick rush of air once your gazed turned to cast the female an actual agent of the nearly forgotten Project; and you. You were just someone that knew everything about the agents, everything the Project stood for. You could spill your guts to the public, to cover what the media didn’t when the Director went into hiding. You didn’t hate Project Freelancer, no you loved the stories that you heard about them. You loved and looked up to the war criminals as if they were Earth’s do-gooders who saw no wrong and weren’t manipulated into thinking they were better than anyone. Captain Flowers even told you of his past, of him faking his death to get into this particular simulation group under a new persona. He was dedicated enough to sell his soul for Project Freelancer, and by god did that organization let him down coldly.

He was crazy. his sanity gone and down the drain, the Project fell. He was all smiles and sadistic chuckles when everyone he ever knew or cared for was shown up as _MIA or KIA._ His sanity was gone and switched out for episodes that he was either way too friendly that it was uncomfortable, or for others that were a bit too bloodthirsty for a canyon group of idiots. He wasn’t Agent Florida, he was some other man that filled that husk and took his job with the biggest grain of salt in the salt shaker.

You just hated her. Hate was a strong word, but she was just another manipulation that was conned by the Director. She didn’t have to come back, she didn’t have to be here and have Church wrapped around her pink finger, but she did. Church was hardwired to chase after her, he was destined to live out the Director’s love through another robotic AI copy of her. You were just here on the sidelines to watch it play out and choke to death on some fucking made-up disease. Why do you need to be the one to tell her your whole fucked up one-sided love triangle fiasco when it’s obvious she is here to just intimidate her.

Like some twisted female Alpha, she wants to make sure you don’t fuck with what’s hers. If it’s possible to give hickies and blow an AI you’d gladly track Church down and make it happen as long as she sees it. The itchy feeling bloomed slowly back in your chest, your breath stuttered just slightly in your lungs. It was starting to hurt, the itchy feeling was moving upwards, like vines of a rose garden and twinning themselves through your organs. It’s sharp thorns digging into flesh and tissues.

“Well?” Tex states, her arms have crossed over her onyx chest plate. Her head tilted to assess your unarmored form, and you swear she’s grinning under the visor.

“It’s just a head cold.” You gritted out, the lie slipped through by the skin of your teeth, the truth was biting and burning on your tongue. The acidic taste rolled on your tongue, and it was harder to swallow this time around.

There was a scoff, from the other. Texas stared at you, her gold emotionless visor was staring you down. It was like she could see past the wavering lie you had hastily said to force her to be on her way. The silence growing between you two was nothing but uneasy, and your mouth burned with the sensation to double over and puke. You wouldn’t mind spilling your guts, literally, on her polished black boots before you even amused her further. You needed to throw up, petals or liquid you couldn’t tell this time around, whatever Texas was staring at, you wanted her to hurry up and move on. Your upper lip quivered as another beat of silence passed and she finally broke eye contact.

“I’ll just go ask Church, you two seem to be…. way more comfortable for a teammate.” One finger pointed accusingly at your face.

Your lips curled up at her words. “what’s that supposed to mean?”

Tension sizzled, tightened, wound around your throat, and warmed your red blood cells that coursed through your veins as Tex didn’t hesitate to reply.

“Church isn’t smart, he’s see-through.” A snort escaped your mouth, one you couldn’t help to not hold back. _Yeah, no shit, he’s see-through, he’s not even a fucking real person._

With a glare you could feel penetrate through the golden, emotionless visor Tex continued. “He likes to hang around you, he’s less of an-”

“Asshole?” You quipped.

“I was going to say absolute dumbass of a dick, but that works too if you want to be basic.” She sighed, “Look, for some reason Church likes to hang around you. He rants, I hear him rambling and somehow cussing you out across the damn canyon. He’s loud enough for even the dead to hear.” *Ha, funny.*

“And this is supposed to make me blush?”

“I’m saying that whatever is going on between you, friends, you’re screwing each other or whatnot. I’ll find out what’s happening with you, so watch your back.” Bored with conversating over an Ex of hers, and whatever the hell kind of frequent one night stand hookup partner, The Bitch in Black sauntered away with the confidence that she was so sure of herself.

Once she had rounded around the base and was, hopefully, out of earshot, you wheezed hard. Lungs ached and trembled as a sharp pitched exhale left. Stabs of hot knives sliced at warm, soft, fleshy, sacs of skin that shrunk and grew behind your ribcage. The world blurred in watery colors, and small tears pricked and warmed your cheeks as they slipped down your skin. You didn’t choke on petals, it felt fuller in your throat. The object bulged in your throat and tickled your trachea. Velvet petals, earthy tasting that made you gag and try to swallow whatever was temporarily blocking your air passage. You couldn’t gag, couldn’t possibly cough hard enough to even move the blockage more up to the back of your mouth. You were choking to death, and you were pretty sure you looked like an absolute mess or more while balancing in the brink of death.

With another choked gag, you fell to your knees on the dusty ground and then flung your whole body crashing down violently on the sun-baked ground in desperation. The sudden jarring and slam of your stomach on the floor, shoved the last few puffs of sweet oxygen and carbon dioxide gave the gentle shove of the object. Petals tickled your uvula, and you nearly clamped your mouth shut in repulsion. It wouldn’t bug, no amount of even throwing up or coughing would make it move anymore. You’d have to shove your fingers down your throat to free your airflow yourself.

A trick, one stupid college tale your best friend told you before you shipped out for the military, was tucking your left thumb into your fist and squeeze. Strong, weak, or no gag reflex you couldn’t give a damn. Not taking the chance to puke your guts out and more from just putting your fingers to the back of your throat was undesirable. Squeezing your eyes shut, your pointer and thumb of your right hand ventured into your mouth. Your lungs burned, and your body shook in rebellion from having another thing added to your mouth. It was easier to fully grab the petals that constantly brushed against your uvula, they didn’t tear off as you slowly pulled whatever was choking you to death or unconsciousness.  
Your left thumb popped in the ever-tightening grip of your fist as you retracted your hand from your mouth and pulled whatever you were holding between your pointer finger and thumb.

Air, precious, hot, sweet, cold, burning, dry air rushed and skimmed down your throat as you finally inhaled. Your passageway was clear, and you could breathe properly. You still trembled and shook with small gentle coughs that came from your oxygen-deprived deflated lung sacs.  
Your eyes opened against the small tears that still flooded your pupils. With your hand now relaxed, it wiped your gaze clear and you finally turned to what was damp and hanging limply in your grasp.

Against the bright sunlight, you nearly let out a sharp gasp that stretched your already sore lungs to hurt even more. There color of periwinkle blue, with a bright golden center that was small and dusted with pollen. Pollen that dusted your lips and tasted like strong, musky Earth, and a sick, oddly sweet aftertaste inside your mouth. You couldn’t tell the type of flower that was shining from the saliva that coated its once open spread petals. Thank god the single flower did not have a stem, it was just the head of the flower.

You never produced full flowers, let alone formed ones before. Small petals, large petals, oddly shaped or clumped together was what you had puked or coughed up for at least two or three days. Now your disease was progressing for the worst, and you weren’t sure if your body could keep up. Eyes, wide as saucers you kept the soft flower in your fingers, too afraid to gently cradle it in your open palm. You had managed to push your weight up to your knees, then onto your feet slowly after a minute or two of gaining your strength.

Your feet carried you before you could even see where you were going. It’s not like you needed to, you knew the ins and outs of this god damn canyon like the back of your hand. You mapped this desolate place since the first week you ever got stationed in the Blood Gulch Canyon. You were mindlessly walking fast, as fast as you could without tripping on the uneven ground. You were heading to Red Base, Doc could still be there. He didn’t hang around Blue Base as much after Sarge claimed the purple medic as Red Team’s own reluctantly. _“Numbers over insubordination.”_ was what Sarge always said, when he had begrudgingly allowed Doc to enter the Red Base that day of the exchange between Blue Team and Red Team. It was humiliating for Grif, and just sad for being desperate to get what Blue Team wanted the most.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

“Doc!” You nearly screamed as you stumbled into Red Team’s Base, the flower still dangling and threatening to crumple in the tightening grip of your hand.

Your voice rang out and nearly caused Sarge to fire a warning shot near your head from the sudden panic that racked his body. He only had raised his shotgun at you, but how frail you looked and near on the edge of collapsing to the ground from exhaustion; he lowered his gun.

“What are you doing here? You Blue?” His gruff voice didn’t stop as you merely cast the older man a brief look while venturing a little more into Red Base.

Sarge, Grif, and Simmons were all in the Base’s kitchen. Random weapons were laid out and disassembled to be cleaned probably by Sarge and Simmons. Grif was scrounging around, opening cabinets and snooping around the crappy fridge for any type of food to snack on for probably the seventh time in the day.

“I- I need Doc, he’s… he’s supposed to see this.” Your voice was quiet, trying to sound steadfast even though your breaths were sounding airy and wheeze like.

Your hand outstretched, the periwinkle colored flower was now dry and started to crumple its sad, wilted petals inward.

“A? flower?” Grif asked, his voice full of confusion as he looked at you long enough to take in your disheveled state that held the flower. 

“It’s not just a-” You exhaled tiredly, clearly not in the mood to spill the dirt of your disease to yet more people who had an even higher risk of accidentally blurting out your secret to Church.

Simmons was too honest, Grif would 'accidentally’ give you away without even thinking about it, and Sarge would be more than happy to prove Church wrong if the male were to assume anything about you. Sarge would expose your secret in the process, and then somehow blame your Blue ways for having this disease in the first place.

“Just, where is Doc?”

“He’s in his room down the hall.” Grif scoffed before turning his attention to the fridge, his top half-hidden behind the dirty white fridge door.

“Grif! You can’t just tell the enemy where our men are.” Sarge scolded immediately, Grif only made a grunting noise before bending down further to reach towards the back of the fridge.

Before Sarge could make any more threats, or begin to even start to for that matter, you grabbed the withering flower and ventured further into their base. Sarge’s voice was growing quieter the more you walked down the surprisingly long bedroom hallway. The army, the UNSC or Project Freelancer, must have thought a lot more people would be so willing to be stationed in the most desolate places with nothing to do but play a long game of capture the flag. Oh, how wrong the Army was to even waste money to even have that idea.

Finally, what you could guess was Doc’s room. Especially since smooth jazz music was pouring out from behind the closed door, and you could even hear the cheery humming of the male with the calming beat. It felt bad for you to even knock on the steel door and interrupt whatever he was doing in his room, but you could say sorry later after you updated Doc about your disease. The volume of the music was lowered, and you could hear Doc say 'It’s open!’.

“Doc?” You mumbled, once you tentatively opened his bedroom door.

Random posters of cheesy uplifting quotes, colorful little post-it’s of self-esteem cheer up notes were plastered haphazardly among the posters that were glued to his walls. Typical Doc, for someone so bullied and teased from both teams, he managed to decorate his room the way he would want to make him feel warm and fuzzy on the inside. He was hyping himself up every day, and that was the most precious thing you could witness. Not everyone here was in the mindset to think the way Doc thought about themselves. Doc could perhaps go crazy and yet some part of his mind was so hardwired in positivity, that he could still find good things to say about himself.

“Oh! I didn’t expect to see you here!” Doc spoke up once he registered you were standing in his room. He smiled warmly, glasses that sat on his nose tilted slightly from the movement of his cheeks.

“Well I’m your only real patient right now with a life-threatening disease, I would think you would expect me.” You could have winced at the dry joke you were forced to crack to not ruin the welcoming environment in his room. "Speaking of disease, Doc I have something to show you.“

"Good or bad.” The male rose his pointer finger to push the clear frames more upon his nose and plopped down on his bed to sit. His hands folded in his lap like a good listening student in elementary school. Except this was a sick version of show and tell in a fucked elementary school.

“Well..” Your hand outstretched and showed the other the flower in your hand.

It stunk of a now sickeningly sweet smell, even if it was wilting and sad looking now more than ever. The periwinkle blue colored remained bright and vibrant, but the very ends of the petals were turning into the brown color that signified its slow process of decay. The smell was new, but then again maybe it was just the stench of Red Base itself. Maybe either base smelt different, but that would be a dumb observation.

“It’s a Morning Glory, its.. pretty?”

Your eyes widened from Doc’s observation. “Doc, are you _kidding?_ I’ve never produced whole ass flowers before! and you want to tell me the type of flower it is! Are you still _**fucking kidding?”**_

 _ **“**_ You’re right! You’re right I couldn’t help myself.” Clearing his throat, Doc leaned forward and plucked the head of the flower from your open palm. He held the flower close to his eyes, nose wrinkling from the scent practically smacking him in the face from how nauseous it was making him feel.

“This is the first time you’ve ever produced right?” You nodded, and Doc hummed under his breath. One eyebrow cocked in question as he stared at the flower. Curious fingers pulled at the petals and rubbed them between his thumb and forefinger, now and then making a noise of acknowledgment.

“Well, the disease is getting worse, it’s progressing way faster than I thought it would. Good news, you won’t choke on stems yet, just fully formed flower heads.”

“That means?” You asked,  
  


“It means you’re well on your way to dying.“

"Wha- Doc!”

“What? You asked.”

You guffawed at the man who seemed stoic for once, he seemed so calm as a sudden rush of panic racked your brain and nearly left you screaming internally in your subconscious.

“Listen I’m serious when you need to actually talk to Church about this, or else this is going to be the end of you.”

In the middle of you silently screaming and perhaps trying to hold together your sanity long enough to not break down screaming in front of Doc, in the Red Base no doubt. A third presence in the room made your spine curl inwards, and the acidic taste of sourness flooded your mouth.

“Tell me what?” Church asked when he materialized in the room, his see-through form that was hinted in the same color of the Morning Glory that was cradled tenderly in Doc’s hand.

Now you had another reason to hate flowers, their colors reminded you of Church.


End file.
